


任性

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 61





	任性

这种能在台面上大肆宣传的慰问活动实则背地最为阴暗，他握紧了话筒，尽量忽视台下直勾勾带着企图的视线，这些视线太赤裸，如果不是人都衣冠楚楚地好好坐在那，很难区分这些渴望同狼见兔子的区别。  
走位迫使他往延伸台走去，再往前几步，他就能清清楚楚看清台下坐着的一张张面孔，下一秒就要生吞活剥了他。站定，他微微仰头唱高音，余光瞥到了那个人，他安静地坐在第一排近乎正中间的位置，一看就是位重要的人物，他正一动不动地盯着自己。他被看的嗓子发紧，呼吸都困难，还好这句高音已经结束。  
演唱完，主持人和他在台上背着台本聊天，他手心出汗发湿，恨不得快点逃离这个地方。在这圈子摸滚打爬这么多年，他还干干净净的事实一打听就被传的人尽皆知，他又漂亮，是那种和稚嫩青涩感不太一样的漂亮，带点温润和处变不惊的魅力，是很多金主喜欢的性子。所以有从出道就一直追求他的，也有好几次给工作人员施压送人去暖床的，甚至还有直接上手摸大腿的，无一不被他用各种代价推脱，保全了自己。  
这些来自台下男人们赤裸裸的视线他勉强可以习惯，除了那个人。  
三个月前，这个男人的秘书就开始疯狂地与他工作室对接，一次一次的利好商谈不用说也知道这背后意味着什么。  
“推了。”  
“不去。”  
“烦死了。”  
“滚。”  
他把枕头扔到助理身旁，打断他汇报对方第四次上门的合作提议，“你也不傻啊，这么只赚不赔的买卖落到我头上，你想不明白什么意思？”他眉毛打结，好看的脸蛋皱成一团。  
助理缩着脖子离开，他气地在床上翻来滚去，有力使不出来。给健身教练打了电话，在健身房打拳到凌晨才拖着汗湿的身子回房间。冲了澡他昏昏沉沉地埋进被子里，手机还放在一边微微亮光，眼皮直打架，半梦半醒之间，他听见房间的电子锁滴滴了一声，有人缓步走了进来。  
他睁不开眼，甚至以为是做梦，旁边的位置陷下去，那双胳膊穿过他的腋下环住他，额发落下密密麻麻的亲吻。他本身骨架不大，此时显得更小，软软地被裹进男人的怀里，双脚被夹住，手被抓着揉弄。对方越抱越紧，他喘不过气，在梦里以为被人绑架，杀人犯用绳子一圈一圈捆住自己，还威胁说要刮花他的脸。  
他难受地呻吟一声，把身体蜷缩的更紧，微微发湿的刘海打在干净的枕头上，弥漫着洗发乳的清香。男人把手伸向他的下体时，他终于迷乱地睁开眼睛，还没有完全摆脱梦里的情景，猛地睁大眼睛转过头，昏暗的灯光下微微辨认出男人的轮廓，他抖成筛子，拼命抽出被男人死攥住的手捂脸，哆哆嗦嗦张着嘴呜咽。  
身后的男人含住他的耳尖，和他说着乱七八糟的悄悄话，亲昵的叫着他宝贝，手上不忘记规律地揉弄撸动那根阴茎。他几乎尖叫，挣扎的四肢被男人宽大的身体紧紧压住锁住动弹不得。t恤全湿透了，淌到枕头上的眼泪和射出来的精液一块把这里搞得乱七八糟。  
“睡吧”  
他抖着，费力伸出手臂抓住床单想逃开这个令人窒息的怀抱，最终脱力和啜泣中陷入黑暗。第二天醒来仿佛什么都没发生过，若不是床单上自己留下的那些干涸的精液，他铁定会催眠自己那只是一场梦。  
他和男人真正做是在国外，初夜就这么以在酒吧包间里被抱着疯狂抽干画上句号。旁边是助理递过来的半杯果汁，他看着那杯东西视线开始模糊，四肢软软的挂在男人的身上，正在抽顶的男人快要把他操昏。药效大到不可思议，滑嫩嫩的腮帮好几次蹭到男人的胡茬都差点让他射出来。  
男人含住他的嘴，舌头探进他为了平稳呼吸而微张的小嘴，肆意地汲取他嘴里的津液。不论哪个部位，男人都比他粗糙，手、舌头、阴茎，每一寸皮肤的接触都有清晰甚至被放大的施虐感。他被亲的嘴发红，胸也被揉的发酸，逐渐上头的药效让这里上下颠倒天旋地转，好热，喘不过气，这是哪，眼下只有插在他身体里来回冲撞的那根东西能被他记得，能让他真切感受到自己的存在。  
本来脾气就算不上好，平日里的容忍如数来自良好的修养和善良的心地。第二天几乎散架的身体和杳无音信的男人让一向冷静的他彻底失控，砸烂整个房间的装潢摆设。拨通号码，火速解雇了不知道拿了什么好处给他下药的那位助理，他毫无预兆地飞回国，行程突然到让国内几个经常跟行程拍照的粉丝毫无准备。  
他当时天真的以为，要到他酒店房间的密码，确切知道他在国外的行程，都是因  
为这名背叛他的助理通风报信，男人可能也就是有几个钱恰巧买通了贪心的工作人员。这种天真在他的慰问表演结束那一刻彻底消失，原本想尽快离开的他看着嘉宾通道紧闭的门，和打着哈哈让他去化妆间稍等片刻的场馆经理，知道这次躲不掉了，完了。  
等待男人的那二十分钟如同煎熬，不知道自己会被怎样对待，又会得到怎样的结果。在男人推开化妆间的门时，他身上的汗毛都竖起来，他想到了周围不远不近前辈后辈的遭遇，这片肮脏泥潭里的规则最终还是框住了他，把他一点点拖入深渊，蚕食他原本那颗无比炽热和坚定的初心。他好想逃，他好害怕。  
男人反身锁好门，剪裁得体的西装随着步子微微煽动。俨然一个只手遮天的成功人士，怎么看都不像是半夜爬自己床帮自己撸的变态。男人低头打量这个追求了几个月的明星，怎么看怎么喜欢，打心眼里喜欢。没有过度尖锐的削骨线条，五官面孔都是最自然最和谐的比例，栗色的头发乖巧的顺下来，穿着海蓝色的演出服，胸前的装饰领带温顺地贴在胸前，像个刚上大学的学生，长到他心窝里去。  
太漂亮了，太清纯了，操起来还会哭，还会服软。他最讨厌油盐不进的贞洁烈女臭石头，稍微的反抗是情趣，若是真操不软，这种人他也没兴趣。美国酒吧销魂之夜又浮上脑海，他被操软到抱着自己脖子呜呜流泪的样子至今历历在目。  
“我不喜欢男人。”一句话把他的回忆打段。  
气氛有些凝结，男人被说地一愣，滞了三秒后大笑。走到他坐的椅子后，看着化妆镜里的人看得入迷。  
见男人笑完并没有回复，他觉得不舒服，又大声说了一遍“我说了我不喜欢男人。”他带点鼻音，说话显得格外楚楚可怜。如果刻意严肃提高声音，反而更像个满身正义又现实无奈的稚嫩中学生。  
他还是没有抛弃天真，天真地想去和男人平等的谈判。  
直到他被拉开腿压上被扫的精光的化妆桌，他才知道自己根本没有谈判的筹码。  
“不要这样……”他回过头，泪快要夺眶而出，至少别在这里。缓缓挺入的阴茎代替他的主人做了答复，头顶的白炽灯亮地刺眼，仿佛在叫嚣提醒他发生的这一切。男人每一下都慢慢顶到最深处，在那个小结上研磨好久再缓缓抽出再顶进去，如此往复。  
任谁都受不了这种挑弄，更何况他这种根本没什么男男床上经验的人，快感如电流一样传过他全身，他颤抖，他呻吟，脚趾蜷起来，头发丝都像被过了电。被插地站不住，歪歪扭扭地几次要滑下去都被男人拉着腰提上来，好让翘起来的屁股稳稳咬住自己那根东西。  
人被肏地快要化成水时，男人低身凑近他伏在桌上光裸的背，每一吻都无比虔诚，他被那根东西快要顶到断气，身后的小洞一塌糊涂泥泞不堪，他带着哭音颤抖求饶，男人凑过来含住他的唇瓣，吞下他的呜咽和祈求，亲地咂砸响，下身不忘用力挺动抽插，看他因为快感几近窒息昏厥。  
眼看男孩就要崩溃，那根白嫩的东西硬地要射，男人直起腰卯足力抽干起来，囊袋把那个屁股拍的通红，整个化妆间充满男孩控制不住的呻吟。  
内射前，男人掐住他的腰哄弄说“下个月把活动都推掉，别出门了。”  
他双目失神地射精，体内也被送入另一个人滚烫的精液。射完后，他软软地滑落在地毯上，浑身赤裸缩成一团，像只被抽了魂的人偶一动不动。  
从这之后的一个月，如男人所说，他再也没有出现在公众眼里，粉丝被以闭关的理由搪塞，业界也被交了足够的封口费不再打听。而他被关在这幢豪宅里，每天唯一的工作就是陪睡挨肏。  
每晚，他被粗暴地折起腿，那个地方已经红肿不堪，前面也可怜兮兮吐不出东西，可男人没有停下的意思。他哑到哭不出声音，无声地淌泪，头发凌乱地粘在脸上更显狼狈。男人拽起他翻个身又用力捣进去，大开大合地操弄，“哭什么，代言，剧本，发片，都是你的。”用力压住人，常年练舞而柔软的身体被开到极致，“养你不操你，难道我是做慈善的？”  
他声嘶力竭，用力摇头，拽着床单往前匍匐，用嘶哑的声音说我不要我不要，你放了我。  
男人虽然言辞粗暴，但是床技不会掉链子，这让他痛苦又快乐，他怎么会变成这副样子，一次次在他身下射精高潮，留着男人射的满肚子精液瘫软屈服。  
睡觉的时候他被紧紧抱在怀里，喘不过气，也不许翻身挣脱。男人威胁他，如果他敢跑，他会让他再也跳不了舞，唱不了歌，一辈子锁在家里当个娃娃。  
高频的性事和不必争取和思考的快乐教会他顺从，这时，往往床事都会成为男人的温柔乡。一来二去，他强迫自己忘掉想跑的执念，逼着接收被包养被囚禁被剥夺自由的事实，事情就变得轻松多了。  
“怎么这么骚？信不信把你射满了天天呆家里给我生孩子？”男人狠顶了一下他的屁股。  
他跪趴在床上泪汗交织，身下的床单已经被他射地湿哒哒，真的射不出东西。可是屁股里那根不停插入抽出的阴茎让他太舒服了，舒服到让他无法思考，“多，多进来一点，老公，用力……啊……”  
每天的高强度性爱让他彻底沉沦在这栋房屋，世界仿佛只剩下男人一个人。男人射在里面后，男人抱起软在床上的他去洗澡，心情好了还会给他讲童话故事。偶尔会打趣，说自己养了个耐操的小公主。  
男人照顾他照顾地非常仔细，三餐按着专门设计的食谱，定期做推拿按摩缓解老腰伤，更不用说像穿衣服，擦手这些事，全部由男人一手代劳。从内裤到外衣都是男人每天亲手一件件穿上去，性质来了就伸进内裤揉搓他的肉穴和阴茎，把人揉地哼哼唧唧软成面条，叫着老公射出来才罢休。洗个手都是男人亲自拿着纸巾一根一根给他擦干净，最后不忘在手背轻轻落下一吻。  
他也已经学会自己去获得快乐，男人办公的时候，他会面对男人坐到男人腿上，慢吞吞地抬起屁股吞下那根阴茎，慢慢起落自己的小屁股，靠在男人怀里发骚。  
“老公……老公好大……好长”他失神地吻男人的胡茬，因为个子小巧，也不会挡到男人看文件的视线。  
男人偶尔会逗他，“不是说不喜欢男人吗？”  
他缩紧屁股含住那根大鸡巴，紧紧抱住对方的脖子，“喜欢老公，我喜欢老公。”  
这样的日子过了几个月，男人觉得时候差不多了，人再也离不开自己，他被重新允许回到大众的视线里。很多人觉得他不一样了，具体说不出，非要形容，可能是舞跳的更媚了，嗓音更甜了，甚至连瞥人的眼角都比以前更饱含韵味。有些大胆的会说，他的采访字里行间都透出一种恃宠而骄的娇媚，不会是被包养了吧。  
每天都是那辆豪车亲自送到工作地点，收工出来那辆车也准时停在路边。男人有时清闲会去看他，品牌活动中场休息，他乖乖地坐在男人腿上揽着对方脖子，微张着嘴被亲被摸奶，亲地狠了，嘴唇外都被吸住咬住，他困扰地推推男人“妆会花的，喂……”  
最夸张的一次是，还有几分钟就要上场了，男人掀开他的毛衣把头钻进去咬住奶头不放。工作人员在门外哐哐砸门，他在里面奶头被吸的咂砸响。他坐在桌子上想推开男人，结果被狠咬了一下，“会被发现的……你快”他呜咽着，发红的眼圈让刚画的妆容多了一丝别的意味。  
男人觉得不够，一把抱起他，把人的腿缠在腰上，隔着裤子抱着顶。他彻底恼了，又被顶的舒服，又恨又羞地开始哭，浅色的裤子很快被流出的水洇湿，受不了这种调弄，哭着抱住男人的脖子求他操操他。  
知道时间来不及，男人不理会被顶地快要着火的人，爽了几下把人放到地上换了条裤子擦了擦眼泪。“晚上，等晚上，乖。”  
他什么也顾不得，被撩起来的火压不住，抓着男人的手就往自己下体那带，“不去了，老公我不上台了，操我……操操我。”  
只怕再多拖一会，助理就要撬锁了，不上台没关系，品牌的老总他熟，不碍事。可男人不想做爱被打扰，还是乖乖上台见粉丝吧，男人低头亲他，抓住他想要自慰的手按在两边，安抚他。最后跟助理出去的时候他脸黑的可怕，晚上接回家也不理男人，踢了鞋子就闷进屋里动次打次地搞音乐。  
跟我闹脾气……男人本身也不是好惹的人，他这种态度自然是要吃亏的。洗完澡就被压在床上狠操，粗大的东西快要把他顶穿，小腹都被顶的鼓起一个凸包。他踢着腿大叫“我不做了！我烦你！”小洞却紧紧吸着阴茎，毫无说服力。男人被拳打脚踢弄的他弄烦了，做不下去，气地扯开他的腿拿出手机拍那个还流着精液的小洞。  
“不……”他手被绑着，瞪大了眼睛不敢相信男人要干什么，“不要拍，你不要拍”两只大眼睛立刻蓄满了泪，男人当没听到，变着角度拍照。他没办法，软下性子哀求，最后屁股被打红了，给男人口出来这事儿才善罢甘休。  
也因为这事，他那几周无精打采变了很多，不再像以前那么依赖男人了。男人要做就乖乖张开腿配合着嗯嗯啊啊地发骚，男人忙起来他就闷在音乐世界里戴着耳机一声不吭。以前不知不觉把男人真当成自己的伴侣了，直到照片的事，他才记起自己只不过是个被强迫关在家里当性奴的明星。他是金主，他是玩物，哪来的资格撒娇耍赖。  
那天男人照例来看他的演出，那是个高端的酒会，台下坐的人非富即贵，当然还有一些别有目的的小明星来这里寻找金主。他坐在钢琴前演唱，余光瞥到男人正和一个男孩子聊天，那个男孩他眼熟，几乎快小他一轮，搔首弄姿地扭着身体在男人面前挤眉弄眼。  
他不动声色地掩盖弹错的音符，一曲结束，他面无表情地走下台，没有走到该去的位置，挑了个离男人老远的圆桌坐下。周围立刻围上来一群人嘘寒问暖，他名气很大，早不是当年那个名不见经传的小明星。他吐了一口气，换上温和的笑应付乱七八糟的人，强迫自己不去看男人那边。  
晚上男人也没来找他，他躺在酒店的床上彻底乱了心思。人家男孩比他年轻，也拉得下架子求人，说不定现在正和男人在哪个房间快乐呢。越想越委屈，气地开始掉眼泪，摔东西。助理听到这边的动静，急地团团转，迫不得已给金主打了电话，还在为金丝雀谈事业的金主接听后来不及多解释，和这边道了别就赶回去。  
门一拉开，就看到穿着大t恤眼眶发红的人站在自己面前一动不动，他咬着嘴唇，像是受了天大的委屈，灯光把他本就冷白的皮肤照地更透亮，加上脸上还没干的泪痕，太动人了，男人忍不住在心里感叹。  
见人不说话，狠瞪着自己，男人连忙关上门把人拉在坏里呼噜毛，“祖宗，怎么了？嗯？”  
“我操你妈……”最怕委屈的时候被温柔地哄，他气地骂出人生第一句脏话，还是边抹眼泪边骂，哭地越来越凶，边哭边骂，翻来覆去就是这句草你妈。  
男人哭笑不得，这副样子实在是惹人心疼，又实在可爱，任他喊着自己的大名骂娘他也应下，抱住人猛亲。他边亲边哄，宝贝咋了这是，怎么忽然生这么大气，诶诶，别打了，诶哟，耳朵疼，别揪了。  
哄着哄着就扒了衣服，把人脱得精光搞上了床，浑身欲火没做前戏就顶了进去。  
等俩人在床上缠缠绵绵地搞完，他含着内射完软下来的东西缩在男人怀里又开始委屈。一项管的住自己嘴的他，这次絮叨了没完没了。  
“整容脸有什么好看的？那下巴能把墙戳穿。”  
是是是，啊不，我不记得他什么样子，我都没注意他长什么样。男人连连摇头。  
“他歌都是买的，难听死了”  
是是是，哦，不不不，我不知道他叫什么，他发过歌？  
“小小年纪就想走捷径，他没出息！”  
嗯！就是，还是我媳妇惹人稀罕！男人把他抱在怀里狠狠吧唧一口。  
没想到人能误会成这样，明明是想给他找个搭档拍戏的配角来着，男人苦笑。  
叽里呱啦机关枪一样发泄完，他可能觉得自己话多了，面子上挂不住，脸有点红。男人硬拉下他扯到脸上的被子又亲了亲他，把泪止住了才放心抱着人睡过去。  
第二天早上，祖宗又开始砸东西。  
“咋了？这是咋了”被玻璃摔碎的声音惊醒，男人一脸惊吓地弹起，慌张地四处打量。“昨晚不都说明白……”  
脸上立刻被砸了一个枕头。  
“不许再说！”丢死人了！！他气地满脸通红。  
一想到自己这个年龄还在为这种破事吃醋，气地又踢翻了一个花瓶。


End file.
